1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to displaying a changed shape of a page displayed on a screen. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a method and device for providing an image effect of turning over a page according to a user input.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, methods and devices that allow a user to read a book on a screen of a device are becoming more prevalent. In addition, when a user reads a book on a device, an effect of turning over pages of the book on a screen of a device may be provided. However, only a related art technique, which provides an image effect of turning over a page, according to a predefined manner when a user input is received for turning over the page, has become prevalent. Thus, a technique which provides various image effects of turning over a page according to a user input is required.